Let Live
by PiercetheKellinQuinn
Summary: Oliver Sykes is watching his boyfriend, Austin Carlile, perform. Oliver never was concerned about Austin's heart problems, until the moment Austin's heart almost causes him to plummet to his death. They both share a moment together as Oliver is helping him recover. Oliver/Austin Fluff


**I'm obsessed with Austin/Oliver. I know it's a completely random pairing, but they're tattooed, sweet, and other things (INSPIRATIONAL). If you don't like guy x guy readings, don't read this. Reviews are encouraged, kind ones please. Please enjoy and maybe favorite my story? Haha **

_"I was all for you. You fell over my love, I just can't afford this time…" _Oliver glanced up from the side of the stage, watching Of Mice and Men bounce around and perform. The crowd was wild, and Oliver was tempted to start moshing himself. He rubbed his tattooed arm, smiling slightly and watching the playful man child bounce around, singing into the mike. God, his voice was beautiful, and he could listen to it all day. The song he was singing now was emotional, and Oliver could relate to it; as well as many other people in the word. Austin was the only man who would know the story behind his song; I could if I wanted to ask… But that wouldn't be very gentle man like of me to ask the love of my life.

_"Here's a story, just bare with me, met a drug that changed my life. Something like a classic movie, just one look, all stopped with time. Let her in through these very veins, coursing through these tired bones! Numbed my body, healed my heart, soothed my mind, and eased my soul!" _Oliver closed his eyes and moved lightly to the music. His manager watched him as he started to climb up the stage lighting post, singing and wanting to do his signature move, but… Something wasn't right… He looked pained, all of a sudden. Olivers eyes widened, and he quickly started to ask, "Hey, what's wrong with Austin?" They looked, and they quickly started talking on their devices, and Oliver started panicking.

Oliver ran up on stage, since no one would fucking tell him what was wrong. "AUSTIN!" Oliver yelled out, and the crowd starting screaming with excitement when they saw him. He glanced at Oliver, clutching onto the thick metal post with his dear life, and he clutched at his heart, hanging his head and stopped singing. Then the most horrid thing happened; he let go. Oliver jumped off the stage, almost being caught by one of the security guards, and thank god Austin was caught by his fans, or else he would've fucking died. The fans were cheering, but when they saw he wasn't moving or singing, the started to talk and try and put him down. "LET ME THROUGH!" Oliver eagerly said, and he pushed through the huge crowd, to hopefully get there in time, guards basically riding my ass too.

"Austin! Are you ok?!" Oliver rushed down to Austin's side, and he groaned and clutched at his heart. "Y-Your heart?" Oliver saw Austin's breaths were coming out in short, quick puffs, and Oliver yelled over his shoulder. "GET THE AMBULENCE!" The guards starting talking on their phones to get some help, and Oliver gripped onto Austin's hand, and he felt the other man tightly squeeze his hand back. "What has happened?!" A paramedic came rushing through the crowd, and waved to other paramedics to come join. "I-I don't bloody know! He was fine one moment, then he just looked pained and fell off that." Oliver pointed to the metal stand. The paramedics got Austin onto a gurney and started hauling the 6'5 man somewhere. Oliver stood there, before quickly following them.

They carried him to somewhere dark, and cool, and started waving fans to him, and Oliver tugged on his shirt, having the sweat sticking it to his skin. "God, it's so hot." He murmured lightly, and the paramedic glanced back at him. "We believe he may just have over worked himself and got heat exhaustion." Oliver groaned lightly, pushing his hair from his face. "So, he over worked himself? How so?" A paramedic wrapped a blood pressure pump around Austin's arm, and starting pumping. "Maybe from something emotional, lack of sleep, stress, the heat…" "Knowing Austin, probably all of those reasons…" Oliver grumbled lightly, and went to go get Austin some water.

Austin blinked his eyes open a little, and took in some deep breaths. "I need to continue the show…" He tried to push the paramedic away lightly, because he was a sweet heart and didn't want people thinking he was an asshole. When Oliver came back, they glanced into each other's eyes, and he could see the slight anger and worry in his boyfriends gaze. Austin chuckled lightly, and closed his eyes. _'Well, fuck. Looks like I'm going to get beaten tonight.' _

Oliver came over and sat down by Austin, lifting his head and bringing the ice cool water to his lips. "Dammit, Austin. You need to get some rest." Austin eagerly looked up at his adorable boyfriend and pouted slightly. "I don't want my band mates thinking that I need all this treatment. I don't want them thinking I'm special and that I need un divided attention." Oliver sighed deeply and rolled his eyes slightly.

"Were they telling you to try and take it easy before the performance? They know of your heart condition. Me, not so much. You need to take it easy, Austin." Austin grumbled and rubbed his face with his hands, leaving them there on his face for a short while. "We can't just cancel the show!" He groaned and glanced at me, frowning sadly. He was so dedicated to his fans, and he was so kind hearted that it made me want to cry at times. Oliver smirked lightly and leaned down and kissed his sweaty fore head. "Take it easy. I'm going to go on stage and entertain the crowd for the next hour. Go back to your god damn tour bus and get some rest, yeah?" Before Austin could protest, Oliver quickly kissed him, and put a finger to his own lips. "It'll be my honor to do so. Besides, I love your band, and your fans. They're a good crowd today." Austin sighed lightly and took Oliver's hand before kissing it and smiling.

"I appreciate all you do for me." Oliver smiled and ran his fingers through Austin's damp hair before leaning down and kissing his lips once more before getting up and taking a breath. I handed Austin's water to the paramedic, and started to walk into the crowd, girls and boys glancing at me and knowing that they wanted to scream and smile, and some did, but they knew Austin wasn't going back on stage today, and Oliver wasn't going to let them stand there for the past hour with no entertainment that they so deserved. When Oliver got back on stage, Austin's manager jogged onto the stage and handed the mike to him. "Hey guys. I'm sorry, but Austin has over worked himself, and needs to take a break for a while." The crowd groaned, and I tried to make a joke out of the situation. "What? Tired of me already?" A lot of the crowd members laughed, and then they cheered, saying Oliver's name.

"As the good person I am, I decided I wanted to entertain you guys for the next hour. We already played for you guys, but I think I want to try and sing one of his songs. You guys ready?" Oliver held the mike out to them, and they all screamed like crazy. "Alright! Let's get to it, then!" Oliver glanced at Alan, and then to the rest of Austin's band members. "He is going to be ok, yeah?" Alan mumbled to Oliver, tuning his guitar quickly. Oliver nodded, wiggling the mike playfully in his hand. "Yeah, he will be. The poor knob head over worked himself, that's all." Alan smiled, and then started the tune up. Thank god Oliver could scream, but it didn't sound the same as Austin's voice.

_"There are the memories between us. So, let it go and let live again. I was all for you, you fell over my love. I just can't afford it this time. I was all for you, you fell over my love. I just can't afford it this time!" _As Oliver sang, he hunched over, and gripped onto the mike. Now he understood why Austin would get so emotional while singing this. He was just glad he didn't have to sing Second and Sebring, or else he would've started crying. _"I was all for you! You fell over my love. Now I'm left with thoughts of suicide, YEEEEAH!" _Oliver's heart broke slightly after singing that last sentence, and he frowned lightly and hung his head, closing his eyes and listening to the crowd cheer. He walked to the middle of the stage, then onto another plat form that lead to the middle of the crowd, and the crowd members all cheered, and Oliver suddenly flinched, feeling something slap his cheek. He caught the item, and when he stretched it out, he had realized it was a thong. He smirked, and stuffed it into his pocket. He brought the mike to his lips once more.

"I just wanted to say thank you guys for coming, Austin really loves you guys and he's upset he couldn't perform for you guys any more. Back there is the band merchandise shit, and if you want to talk to me, I'll probably be in Austin's tour bus. Bye guys!" They all screamed once more, and wanted Oliver to start crowd surfing. He glanced back, and sighed, smirking and running and jumping onto a few hands, which gratefully caught him. After a while of that, Oliver got down, and the security men led him to Austin's tour bus. He jogged up the stairs of the bus and went up another stair case to the bunks. He saw a long leg sticking out of the bunk, and he smirked lightly and came over, taking out the thong and twirling it around his finger.

"How are you feeling?" Austin glanced up at him, smirking and suddenly grabbing the thong, looking it over. "I feel fine, honestly. You didn't have to do that for me."

Oliver crouched down, and played with Austin's hair as the man child played with the thong, then accidentally letting it go, and it flew into Alan's bunk. Oliver sighed, and face palmed, laughing lightly. Austin smirked, whispering a _oops_, before turning his head and cupping Oliver's cheek. Oliver glanced at him, and then suddenly frowned. "You fucking over worked yourself, you knob head. Get some sleep!" Oliver gripped his wrist lightly and leaned forward, kissing his fore head.

"But I don't want to sleep. Not with someone as adorable as you watching me." Oliver smirked, raising his eyebrow. "Do you wish for me to leave, then?" He started to get up, but Austin quickly wrapped his arms around Oliver's thin legs, making him wobble and chuckle, grabbing onto the top bunk.

"Don't leave… Can you um… Get me some water, then?" Austin mumbled, suddenly looking pale, and Oliver quickly nodded and headed down the stairs to get him some water from the fridge. "Nurse Oliver to the rescue!" The British man yelled, his accent taking over, and he ran up the stairs, and crouched down once more, opening the water and handing it to Austin, who gently took it. Austin was bigger than Oliver was, but his personality said otherwise. "Thanks, babe." Austin murmured, and then groaned lightly, tugging at his shirt.

Oliver glanced down, frowning with concern. "What's wrong?" Austin tugged on his shirt, before gripping onto the hem of his shirt, and tugging up on it, pulling it off of him. Oliver couldn't help but stare, and he bit his lip lightly, looking down at the tattoos on Austin's chest and abs. He leaned down and gently kissed his chest, and Austin shivered. "Hey now, none of that." He teased his boyfriend, and Oliver nipped his skin on purpose, knowing Austin liked that.

Austin twitched and bit his lip lightly, then gently grabbing Oliver's hair and making him look up. "I love you, Oliver. But no, remember? The paramedic said I needed to take it easy." Oliver rolled his eyes lightly, smiling and turned around, going to a cabinet and taking out a medical bag, bringing it back to Austin. "Actually, I was the one who insisted you got some rest. They weren't doing diddly shit." Oliver took out a towel and poured some of the ice water onto it, gently padding Austin's face onto it. He glanced up at Oliver as he was doing so, and he mumbled, "You look like an angel." Oliver held in a laugh, but raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's the heat exhaustion talking." Austin shook his head lightly and smirked, doing a silly giggle along with a snort, and he did the adorable thing where he covered his mouth when he laughed, and Oliver couldn't help but smile and do a husky chuckle. "Did you have fun singing the rest of the song?" Austin suddenly asked, looking up at his boyfriend with a serious glance. Oliver rubbed the back of his neck and shrugged. "It really got the crowd going, that's the for sure. It was really emotional singing it…" Austin sighed and closed his eyes, and now, Oliver was going to be a dick. "I don't make you feel that way, do I?" he mumbled, and Austin looked at him, and shook his head, cupping Oliver's face, who was showing slight pain and worry.

"It has nothing to do with you… It had to do with my ex, and how he completely destroyed my love and ran me over… It's a sensitive subject…" He sighed, and laid on his side, facing his back to Oliver, and Oliver knew what that meant. He didn't like being looked at while he was crying, so Oliver sighed and started to scoot next to the large man. "I bet you loved him a lot…" He snuggled up to Austin's back, and kissed his shoulder. Austin didn't say anything, but he rubbed his eyes.

"I love you more than he ever would have. You shouldn't have gone through that… I am jealous of you, sometimes. You're so energetic and kind hearted, and I wish my fans looked at me the way yours looked at you." He let out a small, weak chuckle. "Some of my fans are also yours, don't forget." "But you didn't hear the devastation in their groans when they found out you weren't performing. Austin, you're going to leave a mark on this world, and change peoples lives. Me? I'd hope to do that…" Austin turned, his eyes red, and Oliver blushed lightly and glanced up at him. They laced their legs around each other, and Austin had him pressed against his chest.

"You did leave a mark already on this world, Oliver. You have many fans who have stopped cutting, who have given you their last blades… You can't say you haven't affected anybody… Because you also affected ME." He took Oliver's tattooed hand and pressed it against his chest. "You inspired me to be more open with others. I always felt some what closed up, and unsure what to do with myself… Then you came along; with your pretty British accent and consideration of others." He joked lightly, and Oliver chuckled, and felt Austin's heart beat.

"If anything would ever happen to you, my heart would fail for good." Oliver jerked his gaze to him, with a slightly pained expression. Oliver cupped Austin's face, and Austin could see the tears form in Oliver's eyes, and he wanted to kick himself for making Oliver have that expression.

"Don't you EVER say that, knob head! I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you!" Austin smiled sadly, and saw Oliver's tears trickle down his cheeks. "I love you…"

Austin stared at him and kissed him gently, running his fingers through the other mans hair. "I love you too." The two singers snuggled to each other, and Oliver couldn't help but keep thinking of Austin's heart problems, and he sniffed and buried his face into Austin's chest. Austin's eyes were closed, and Oliver turned so his ear would be right next to his heart, and he nervously held his breath as he heard Austin's heart beat. Oliver gently rubbed Austin's warm hip, and his skin was incredibly soft…

"Are you sleep?" Oliver whispered slightly, and he glanced up, and then realized Austin was indeed asleep. Oliver smiled lightly, and closed his eyes. "That's why you have trouble falling asleep…You're afraid of me not being here…" He was mentally listening to Austin's lyrics of Let Live, especially the ending, and Oliver shivered lightly.

Oliver felt Austin's heart race only slightly when he kissed his chest, and nuzzled into it one last time. As he was starting to fall asleep, he started to hum, _"I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone, I long for that feeling to not feel at all, the higher I get, the lower I'll sink… I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim…"_


End file.
